Realizations
by Yellow German Shepherd
Summary: Finale fix-it for Transposition. Cameron deals with the aftermath. Team fic. Bridge for future episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just another inevitable continuation/fix-it of the finale

Can I just say "Argh!" This is the first show I've really enjoyed and looked forward to each week. And not only is it canceled, but we're left hanging like this…

 **Realizations**

Cameron woke up in the middle of the night nauseous. _Oh, great, another concussion_ , he thought. Not that it surprised him, he'd had several lately. Ever since he'd started working with the FBI, he felt like he was walking around with a giant target on his head. Either that or a sign that read "Hit me here."

In all honesty, he didn't care anymore. After the FBI had let Mystery Woman go and sent Jonathan back to prison, he'd made up his mind that if the FBI wasn't going to do the right thing, he wouldn't either. His brother was more important. Planning to escape with Jon, he was devastated to wake up alone on the floor, dressed as an inmate. Not wanting to betray his brother any more, he didn't tell anyone, he just returned to the cell that was still marked "RAT." Because he was a performer, he could fake being familiar with the prison for awhile. But he knew it wouldn't take long for someone to figure out that he was not Jonathan Black.

Cam had too much on his mind to sleep. He was still coming to terms with the fact that his father had been an international thief, then he had been knocked out and abandoned in prison by his own twin brother. Maybe it was what he deserved after all. The Amazing Cameron Black, locked up in prison, a criminal like his father, and now like his brother.

\- o -

Nearly two days later, Kay was still reeling from her conversation with Cameron in the Archive. She'd kept an eye out for news on Jonathan Black, expecting a law enforcement news bulletin on escaped convict Jonathan Black, suspected to have been aided by brother Cameron Black. With no news on Jonathan and no contact from Cameron or the team, she decided to look into it herself. Checking Jonathan's visitor logs and phone logs at the prison, she discovered a visit from Cameron shortly before she had seen him at the Archive. That visit made sense, since Cameron had said his conversation with Jonathan did not go according to plan. However, what didn't make sense is he had had no visitors or phone calls since. She knew that Cam and Jon kept in frequent contact with each other, so than in itself set off alarm bells in her head. Her next step was clear.

Arriving at Rockland Correctional a little later that morning, she requested a visit with Jonathan. Unsurprisingly, she was turned down. Being law enforcement, however, she could require a meeting and she did just that. While she waited, she was informed the prisoner had been sick the previous day and when she saw him she had to agree.

Due to the nature of the visit, the inmate was shackled. He was seated at a table and wouldn't meet her eyes. Kay took a moment to study him. His face was pinched and pale, dark bags were under his eyes, and he was sporting a nice black eye. It was the final clue she needed. Jonathan would be staring defiantly at her right now, but he looked totally defeated instead.

"Cameron." His head came up. He wasn't surprised she'd figure it out.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't going to give up that easily. He tried to stare her down like Jonathan would.

In response, Kay walked up and punched him in the arm where she had winged him two days ago. "Really, Cameron, this was your idea?"

Cameron yelped, his other hand going up to protectively cover his still sore arm. The handcuffs made it more awkward and Kay briefly felt guilty, especially when the move revealed the burns on his right palm. His eyes turned downward again. He didn't answer.

"Cameron…"

"No, alright? It wasn't my idea."

She sat down next to him. "Talk to me, Cam."

She barely heard him. "I don't want to betray him."

"Jonathan?"

He nodded without saying anything. His head hung down further.

"They said you've been sick." She looked at him carefully. "Did you get another concussion?"

He let out a snort. "Why not, I've only been electrocuted and shot in the last couple days. What makes you think I have a concussion, too?"

When he didn't continue, she'd had enough. "Come on Cameron, let's get you out of here."

\- o -

It didn't take too much to convince Corrections that Cameron wasn't Jonathan Black. His fingerprints didn't match Jonathan's, and her testimony about the bullet wound and burns helped to expedite the process. However, he wasn't yet forthcoming about how the exchange had happened. Kay thought she'd give him a break, figuring he'd been through enough and on top of it all, he'd been puking his guts out the previous day. First stop would be the hospital, where she would have him checked out for a concussion even if he wouldn't admit to having one.

In the seat beside her, Cameron stared out the window without seeing the city roll by. Kay left him to his thoughts for now, knowing she'd be able to get him to open up to her eventually.

He admitted to the doctor he'd been knocked unconscious for a period of time and nauseous the next day and was still experiencing some dizziness. The doctor also checked his bullet wound on his arm and the burns on his hand and pronounced everything was healing, but to return if there were any problems. He was given strict orders to rest.

Cameron's unusual silence was telling her a great deal, and she highly suspected there was now a huge rift between the twins, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

\- o -

So many thoughts were running, racing, stomping through Cameron's mind. The problem with being an observant person was that he also had a good memory. Comments were coming back to haunt him. He had finally put all the pieces together, and it was too late.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"There's only one guilty man in this room, Cam, and it's not me."

"Prison can change people."

"How many times have you told me you'll get me out of here?"

"I trusted you and you just abandoned me in here."

"I don't want to escape with you."

Jon was screaming the last one at him, over and over. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

\- o -

After Kay brought Cameron back to the Archive, she called Dina. While she had her own ideas how to break through his shell, she wanted to confer with someone who knew him a little longer so as not to let him push them further away. Cameron had withdrawn to his room for a shower as soon as they came back. She didn't know if he'd come back out of his room or turn in for some sleep. She puttered about examining some of the different artifacts littering the room while she waited for Dina. The Archive was quiet, no one had been here when they'd arrived. She wasn't sure if Jonathan had contacted anyone on the team, and was pretty sure none of them knew about the switch. They could all probably tell the difference between the identical twins better than she could.

After some time, Cameron came out but didn't say anything. He just crashed on the couch with his feet propped up on the trunk, still sullen and withdrawn. He looked a little better in his own clothes and his hair was still damp from the shower. Now that the effects of the concussion were starting to dissipate, he was having an even harder time sleeping. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't really want to talk with anyone either, at least not yet.

Kay brought over the tube of burn cream, which he just ignored. After considering it for a second, she sat down next to him and took his hand. He didn't pull away so she spread the cream on the angry red burn before placing his hand back on his lap. The action didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought it would.

"Thanks, Kay," he finally broke the silence.

"You're going to have to give a statement sooner or later. Would you rather give it to a corrections officer?"

"No."

She waited for awhile, knowing eventually he would open up in his own time. After a trip to the fridge for drinks, he began, "I went to the prison planning to break him out. I had it all figured out. We were going follow the map and wait for Mystery Woman to come to us. But I guess Jon had a different idea. He knocked me out and exchanged our clothes. When I came to, he was gone and I was dressed as an inmate.

"I can't figure out if he was protecting me so I wouldn't get into trouble, or if he just wants to go after M.W. on his own. Or if he really is mad at me because he never had his own life. Maybe all of it. I don't know, Kay. All I know is that's he gone, and he's not coming back for a really long time."

"Why didn't you let someone know?"

"I couldn't, Kay. I might not agree with what he did, but I have to give him a chance. He gave me 15 months to get him out, and I failed him. The least I could do was give him as much time as I could before someone figured it out."

Kay leaned back against the arm of the couch. "The FBI won't be looking for him. At least not officially. Searching for a missing state inmate is not an FBI matter. Catching M.W. was, although we can no longer officially search for her. I'm not going to make any more promises, Cameron. But I will support you if you decide to search for your brother and mystery woman. I will help you in whatever way I can."

He finally turned and looked her in the eye. He didn't say anything, but she could sense the loss and despair he was suffering through right now. Jonathan was the more independent of the twins, Cameron was more dependent on Jon, despite the confident air that he projected. Even if Jonathan had switched places to protect Cam, Cameron was the one who was suffering from the separation right now.

Dina arrived, breaking the moment. Cameron looked down, examining his burned hand, making no move to get up or greet her. Kay understood and stood up, steering Dina away to tell her the news in private.

\- o -

To say Dina was shocked was a drastic understatement. However, Kay's primary concern right now was the remaining twin wallowing in shock and self-pity on the couch. They conferred briefly before deciding to give him another day and then try to get him involved with FBI cases. Dina would break the news to Gunter and Jordan.

Cameron's team had been looking forward to getting back into shows, but both ladies agreed that probably wouldn't happen with Jonathan now a fugitive. Actually, Kay had gotten the impression that Cam was enjoying working with the FBI as a consultant anyway. It would be a good distraction and they could work on locating Jonathan and Mystery Woman in their spare time.

Wanting to run to the office and do some digging of her own, Kay left Cameron in Dina's capable hands. Even if Cameron didn't want to know what Jon was up to, she did, and the best way would be to track Cameron's ID and credit cards. Jonathan would be smart enough not to use them for long, however. She didn't want to involve Mike yet since he would be on probation after the badge stealing incident, and this was not an FBI case.

Heading back to the office she ran his credit cards. There was one hit. It was at a bar two days earlier, after she had talked to Jonathan (thinking he was Cameron) in the Archive. It was too late use the hit to determine his current location, but she could see if he was meeting anyone. She drove to the location to access their cameras. Though this was not a case, she needed to know. Was Jonathan working with Mystery Woman? Was she about to find out?

It didn't take her long to find them on camera. First there was Jonathan sitting at the bar, then M.W. sauntered over and Jonathan proudly showed her the map.

 **Final Author's note:** This could be the jumping off for more stories. Not sure yet. I'm very unfamiliar with magicians (this TV show has been my first real exposure), and I try to write true to the original stories. We'll see, although I already have an idea for a (sorta) AU story where everyone's actually together that I've been working on. I had planned on waiting for the finale to get all the details right, but that kind of got thrown out the window after that last show. It was a good show, that is if there was a second season to follow it up…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had fully intended for this to be a one-shot. But then I realized I needed to bring it to a point where they could actually start a new case…

Chapter 2

Now that Kay knew about Mystery Woman and Jonathan, she had absolutely no idea what to do with that information. If she told Cameron, it could devastate him more. If she didn't tell him, it would come out eventually and she would have been keeping secrets from him. However, she felt safe confiding in Mike for the time being. Mike could help her keep an ear open for MW's movements and any news on Jonathan.

After she was done at the office she gave Dina a call to see how everything was going with the team. Over the phone, Dina still sounded like she was in a stage of shock herself, so Kay made a note to herself to have a girl-to-girl talk with her soon. "Can you come over? I think he needs to talk. He's driving us nuts."

\- o -

Kay walked into the Archive to the sound of raised voices arguing. Jordan and Cameron, she realized with a start. She'd never heard them argue before. Noting that they were in the shop area, she wondered around to find her co-conspirator Dina to see what was going on. She found her on the couch near the kitchen staring out into the city lost in thought. Placing her hand on her shoulder to let her know she was there, she wordlessly indicated the ruckus in the other room.

Dina rolled her eyes. "Cameron… he decided to work on some new trick. Jordan's trying to help, but…"

Kay shook her head in wonder. "Any advice?"

"Normally he'd talk to his brother, when he gets like this."

Kay pursed her lips, "I see."

"He did this when Jonathan went to prison. But he could talk to him regularly."

"You told the guys?"

"Jordan's okay. Gunter didn't take it too well." She didn't say anything about herself.

Kay nodded sadly. "We'll talk soon." She left Dina on the couch and wondered into the shop area. She stopped in the doorway, surveying the scene in front of her. Cameron was looking better, he had lost the sick pallor of his skin, but his black eye was starting to turn more colorful. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and a variety of carabineers, ropes and pulleys lay in front of him on the workbench. Jordan stood off to the side with his arms crossed. "What are you building?"

"Hi, Kay." Cameron glanced at her and turned back to Jordan. "It needs to go here, so that this will go up properly."

Jordan's patience sounded a little strained. "That won't work, boss."

"What are you guys doing?" She said a little louder.

"Trying to get something to work," Cam threw over his shoulder at her.

Jordan shook his head and gave her a look that said, _this isn't going to work_. She indicated he could go by tilting her head at the door.

"Right, I'm going to do some research." Jordan made a hasty exit, leaving Kay alone with Cameron.

"You want to explain what you're trying to do?" She asked patiently, trying to go along with whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, this needs to go up through here, so when I pull this, I can…" Cameron trailed off, his eyes following Jordan. He glanced back at her, sighed, and put his hand up to his forehead.

After a brief pause, Kay asked, "Have you gotten any sleep, yet?" Cam shrugged in response. "Well, you look a little better, I take it that you're feeling better and got something to eat."

Cameron nodded, taking a seat on a stool at the workbench. At last he admitted "At least the concussion helped me sleep. It's been a rough couple of days."

Kay grabbed another stool and dragged it over beside Cameron. "That's an understatement."

Cam fiddled with some of the carabineers in front of him. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What for? You didn't do anything."

"I gave up on you. I was going to run off and throw away our partnership. But, it wasn't your fault. It was hers."

"Hey, I get it. I'd be angry too. And family comes first, always."

He glanced up from the workbench. "She's a master manipulator. She's manipulated the FBI, now she's got Jonathan too." Cameron mused.

"She'll make a mistake sooner or later. And then when she does, we'll get her."

"Yeah, she should be pretty comfortable now. Maybe overconfidence will give us an advantage." Cameron cracked a small smile. It was the first one she'd seen from him all day. She considered it a victory. "Now, how about some dinner?"

\- o -

While Jordan and Cameron cooked dinner, Kay got a chance to talk to Dina. She sat down next to her on one of the leather couches.

"Where's Gunter?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"How about you?"

Dina turned to look at her. "I'll be okay. I've still got all these boys to take care of, after all."

They both chuckled. "Really, though, I'd just like to know what was going through his mind when he knocked Cameron out. And then I'd slap him." She paused. "But, I have no idea what's it's like to be wrongly imprisoned for 15 months. He had to put up with a lot that he shouldn't have had too."

Kay nodded in understanding

Dina continued, "Jonathan hasn't had much of a chance to make his own choices in his life. Now that he does, he's making the wrong ones."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the guys in the kitchen. Kay knew there was something heavy Dina wasn't telling her, and probably couldn't tell her. She sensed the recent tension between her and Mike, but realized it was none of her business. "This is kind of nice," she observed, "having the guys making dinner."

Dina laughed, "They've learned the hard way that I can't cook! I'm not allowed in the kitchen except to make toast and boil water."

Their conversation continued on a lighter note until the food was ready.

\- o -

After dinner was cleaned up, Jordan and Dina left. Kay stayed around for awhile, hoping to encourage Cameron to get some rest. They were sitting at the table sipping drinks. Kay was curious about one thing, though.

"How did you trick the guards at the prison? You didn't know where anything was or the routines."

"I knew enough from what Jon told me, and in all honesty, I was pretty sick, so I didn't do much. It was nice to have a toilet in my room when I needed one, though." Kay smiled; Cameron was getting back to his old self.

"You want to come back, help us out with some more cases?" Cameron looked away, considering what she asked.

"I know the FBI essentially betrayed you, and," she swallowed, "threw your brother to the wolves, but you've done a lot of good in your time with us. You've helped a lot of people, Cameron."

He looked back at her. There was a little sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"It will give you something to focus on while we look for mystery woman and Jonny in our spare time."

Cam gave her a half grin. "I'd like that."

"With that, I think I'll head home. The doctor told you to rest, and I don't want to keep you from following the doctor's orders."

Cameron responded with a full smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"Probably, but no cases yet, Cameron. You need to rest. I'll check on you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Wow, there's been lots of responses. Thank you all! This is the last chapter of a short story, because the next case will start separately.

6/8 I added a portion to the conversation between Kay & Cameron that I realized was critical.

Chapter 3

When Cameron woke up the next morning, he could smell breakfast cooking. While it wasn't unusual for his team members to be at the Archive at all hours of the day, it was not normal for any of them to be there so early. He had a good guess as to who it was.

Cam headed down the stairs. "Morning, Gunter."

As he approached the kitchen, Gunter looked him over. Minus the black eye, the tiredness in his eyes and the grim look on his face, Cameron didn't look as bad as Dina had described him.

"Eggs?"

"Sure." Cameron ate his eggs and toast in silence while Gunter cooked more.

He sat down on the stool next to Cameron with his own breakfast. "Feeling better?"

Cameron nodded slowly. "Getting there."

"When I see him, I'm going to give him a pounding for you."

Cameron scoffed. Then his face turned serious again. "I hope you get a chance, Gunter."

They sat in silence except for the occasional clang and scrape of silverware. "Have you heard from him at all?" Gunter finally asked.

"No. Don't expect to." Cameron answered grimly.

"He'll come back, even if I have to hunt him down and drag him. He'll figure out that he belongs here eventually."

"I'm not so sure, Gunter." Cameron stared straight ahead, lost in thought, and Gunter gave him a long look.

"He's not coming back? Every when we get _her_?"

"I don't know. It has to be his choice." Cameron contemplated his empty plate, then stood up, taking it to the dishwasher. "Thanks for breakfast." Gunter stood up and gave him a brief hug before he headed back upstairs.

\- o -

After a shower and a change into his favorite hoodie and jeans, he heard more voices downstairs. Dina, Jordan and Kay had joined Gunter and were munching on doughnuts in addition to Gunter's eggs and toast. He felt a little self-conscious as both Dina and Kay scrutinized him as he walked into the room. He gave them a small smile that he didn't quite feel and snagged a doughnut from the box.

"What's going on?" He asked around a mouthful of pastry, directing his question toward Kay. She glanced back at the others before answering.

"We're just talking. No new cases yet. I just stopped by on the way into the office." She studied him again. "I hope you look a little better before I take you in tomorrow. Deakins is liable to send you right back home again if you look like that."

Cameron responded automatically, "Who could send away the Amazing Cameron Black?" waving at himself dramatically with a cheeky grin.

Kay and Dina both rolled their eyes while Jordan chuckled.

"Hey boss, I've got some ideas if you still want to work on your project." Jordan interjected.

Cameron nodded, wanting to get away from all the evaluating eyes on him. While normally he didn't mind being the center of attention, he was still emotionally exhausted and was getting tired of Kay and the team constantly scrutinizing him.

Kay pulled him aside before he could follow Jordan into the shop. "I'm serious about resting, Cameron. If you don't look better, I'm not taking you tomorrow." She touched his arm. "I'll stop by on my way home for dinner, if you want."

He smiled and nodded. "Look forward to it."

\- o -

After working with Jordan and Gunter on his new trick all morning, the team gathered for a quick lunch. Exhausted, Cameron crashed on the couch and promptly fell asleep. Dina turned all the lights out in the loft and gave the guys a look that said if they woke the boss, they would have to face her wrath. Both Gunter and Jordan slunk away, working on quiet projects and cleaning around the Archive.

When Kay arrived in the late afternoon, she was surprised to find the usually boisterous room quiet and dark. The only light was coming from the New York winter afternoon sky. Then she saw Cameron slouched on the couch with his legs stretched out and feet propped up on the trunk, sound asleep. Someone had covered him up with a warm throw. She dropped her laptop and some files off at the table and went in search of any of the other team members.

She found Dina reading on the couch near the kitchen. Sitting down next to her, they chatted for a few minutes.

Both ladies were startled at a loud crash, which was followed by muttering and a light flicking on. Cameron came around the corner of a bookcase blinking sleepily. When he saw the two women sitting on the couch together, he groaned dramatically, "My nurses are conspiring together!"

Kay smiled. "It's the only way to get you to follow the doctor's orders." Then she became serious. "I have something to show you. Do you want to see anything on your brother?"

Cameron turned away for a moment. He wasn't expecting to hear about Jonathan. At least not yet. Turning back, he answered, "Let's do it."

Following her to the table, Cameron sat down while Kay opened her laptop. He kept his expression carefully blank, not knowing what to expect. "Jonathan used one of your credit cards at a bar the night he left you in prison." She said carefully, "Here's the video at the bar… unless you don't want to see it."

Leaning forward and shaking his head, he prepared himself mentally. Kay brought up the video from the surveillance camera. Cameron stared at it, not sure what he wanted to see.

Jonathan appeared on the screen just after the video started. He looked around seeming to glance past the surveillance camera as he took a seat facing the bar. He sat there tapping his coin against the bar top until another figure also came into the frame. Mystery Woman joined him and they shared a conversation before leaving. There was no sound on the video and Cameron couldn't make out what they were saying, it was too dark.

Kay watched Cam as he viewed the video. His lips were set in a grim line at first, but as he continued watching, his expression changed and his lips started to move. After the video was done she asked, "What is it, Cam?"

He didn't respond for a few seconds, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "He's gotta do it on his own."

"What?"

"Start over at the beginning." She did. He pointed when Jon's eyes scanned the room. "There, he sees the camera." Jon sat down and started tapping his coin. The movement was subtle, like someone absent-mindedly drumming their fingers on a table. "S-O-R-R-Y-C-A-M-I-H-A-V-E-T-O-D-O-T-H-I-S-M-Y-S-E-L-F." Cameron spelled out as Jonathan tapped.

Kay turned the laptop back toward her and re-started the video. Sure enough, now that she knew what to look for, she saw him tapping in Morse code before M.W. arrived. Cameron sighed, placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands and sat in silence for a minute, digesting the message from his brother. Kay drew up a seat next to his and reached over sideways, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Can we keep an eye on my cards? In case he uses them again?" He asked her.

"He could just pick up a phone, or send a text, e-mail or a letter like a normal human being," she remarked.

He sat back in his chair and the corner of his mouth turned up. "Haven't you learned yet that we're not normal?"

Kay lips quirked for a split second and she sat back and regarded him. "When we see him again, he better have a better apology than that."

Cameron rolled his neck and shoulders. "He's trying to protect me. Jonny may have been mad at me, but in the end, he's trying to keep me safe from her. She wouldn't hesitate to kill me if it suited her purposes, or use me so Jonny would do something for her."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You don't think he'll actually work with Mystery Woman, do you?"

Cameron pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and began playing with it, considering the question. "To be honest, I have no idea what he's doing. He wants us to know he's with her. They're going to follow the map. He is smart, so he knows she's just using him. But I hope he'd realize that she's been manipulating people for a long time, and it's not going to be easy for him to turn the tables on her."

"She's probably been doing it her entire life."

"Has there been any news or sightings of him?" he asked.

"I haven't seen anything. Nothing on M.W. either. If she slipped her protection detail, they've kept it quiet." She turned back to her laptop and did a quick search, confirming there had been no recent news.

"Cameron, after your brother left you in prison, he came back here. I thought he was you." She struggled to put her feelings into words. "I thought you were leaving and I might not see you again."

He turned to look her in the eye, putting the cards back down. "What did he say?"

Kay looked away. "Not much. M.W. will get away. No more promises." She took a deep breath, directed her attention back at him and placed her hand over his. "Cameron, I'm glad you didn't go. I'm sorry that you're not with your brother." She paused again, trying to find the right thing to say, pulling back her hand to close down the laptop. "But I've enjoyed working with you and you have been a big help to me. I'm sorry we let M.W. go. I still believe we can find more evidence against her and bring her to justice. And I still want to help free your brother. Even after what he did."

"Pizza's here!" Jordan interrupted loudly from somewhere behind them, breaking the quiet of the Archive. Other voices and footsteps joined his. Cameron glanced back at Kay and stood up as his team entered the room oblivious to the current atmosphere.

\- o -

After dinner, Kay announced the next case for the Deception group. "Endangered species are disappearing from the New York Zoo. No one can figure out how they're doing it, so now it's become our case. Mike and I will come by at 9:00 tomorrow morning to go over more details. We'll see if we can come up with a plan."

Cameron stood up too. "Guys, I just want to make sure we all want to do this. That everyone here wants to keep working these cases. I know some of us were hoping to return to show business, so I'm giving everyone a chance to change their mind." He paused for a moment to see his team's reactions. No one made a move. "But we are a team, and we work best together. Jonny forgot that, but we haven't forgotten him."

"Here's to bringing Jonny home," Dina announced, raising her glass.

"To Jonny."

"To Jonny."

Cameron smiled at Kay. "To Jonny."

\- o - o -

Thank you to everyone that left reviews. I respect everyone's opinions, it shows we are all very passionate about this show. However, a quick note, please respect all the writers. We each have a limited perspective individually, and the shows themselves are written by many folks, with many more resources.

 _Also_ , sorry Mike didn't have much of a part in this. He just didn't seem to fit in because of his family and the tension between him and Dina. Hope to have him a full-fledged member in the future, however.

Thank you again to everyone that reviewed. This is only my second story, so I make no claims to fame about being an author. I just really, really like this show, and this is my way of keeping it going.


End file.
